


Dear brother

by alexova



Category: Big Love
Genre: Dramione Duet 2014, Love, Other, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexova/pseuds/alexova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I crushed on him and spilled his wine on him, broke the glass and almost cut his foot, the night was a disaster…' she was thinking annoyed' the worst accidental meeting in my life' is it possible for History of Hogwarst to change Hermione's point of view for Draco?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear brother

The rain drumming on the window more strongly, when Hermione sat in her big comfortable armchair with a cup of hot tea, she was just took a warm bath, because the rain caught her on the street and made her drenched. The day was very stressful at work, the Ministry gave her another case, before she even had a chance to explain that she already have two unfinished and very complicated; first about two brothers who disappeared leaving a note ‘help’ and second a little boy who disappeared on his birthday. After the war a lot of people were writing letters to the Golden Trio, asking them for help to find something or someone missing, because they knew how good they were in finding the Horcruxes and all. Hermione decided to finish Hogwarts first and then to open her own office for investigation, since Harry and Ron were busy with auror training she was the one from the Golden Trio who start helping people, the work began to grow up every week, so she hired a few more wizards. This week was very busy and stressful she wanted to disappear her self. Work wasn’t the only one reason for her to want to disappear , that man was sending flowers at the office and few letters begging her to go out with him again… ‘That was one night I barely remember in the pub, why is he so insistent, I crushed on him and spilled his wine on him, broke the glass and almost cut his foot, the night was a disaster…’ she was thinking annoyed’ the worst accidental meeting in my life’ Every time when Hermione felt this way, the only thing that comforting her was a good book and her favorite was The History of Hogwarts. She put a slice of lemon in her tea and sipped, a hot wave went through her body. The rain outside was still strong and didn’t seems to stop soon, but that didn’t bothered her, she loved to read a book in this kind of weather. Last time she was reading about the forests and the gardens around the school and the reasons why ‘The Forbidden forest’ won that name, next chapter was about the lake and the creatures and how they came, who invited them and why the law protects them. Hermione leafed through page when a noise startled her, it was coming from the window, she dropped the heavy book and cursed. An owl. A black owl caring a letter, she let her in, knowing that poor thing must me frozen and wet. Granger, I was thinking you are a nice, polite and educated girl, but I’m starting doubt that, since you never answer my two last letters. All I wanted was to take you out and show you some interesting historical places that I know you would appreciate. I know that our last sober conversation was after my trial 5 years ago, but I don’t remember being rude, I just remember how you accept my apologies and took my hand. And don’t worry about me, the glass only scratched my knee its nothing…. I put the invitation in the envelope, just think about it. Draco Malfoy Hermione was staring on the letter, she couldn’t believe his nerve to write again and how did he knew she was wanting to go to that event so badly, but the invitations were sold long time ago and she was busy enough to miss them. May be she told him that when she was out to drink with her employees ,or maybe he was stalking her . The offer was enticingly, but she didn’t want to go out with that Slytherin boy, not after her disappointment about love and relationships. The separation with Ron made her less trusting and less forgiving. Draco Malfoy helped them during war and his mother saved Harry, but she couldn’t forget their time in Hogwarts, how he called her names, how all Slytherins hated every Gryffindor and the muggle-borns no less, how she despised green color after fourth year. He was the first person called her Mudblood for the first time and wished her death, well now may be all is different, but the thought of a Slytherin to take out a Gryffindor was ridiculous . Hermione put aside the letter and picked up the History of Hogwarts ‘Oh, no!’ she thought ‘ the cover is tearing apart, what a shame…I must fix it’ She grabbed her wand to fix the broken cover, when she noticed that some paper is stuck under the cover. Two old and worn pieces with faded letters were stuck under the cover of her favorite book. Hermione rip them off and her eyes opened wide when she read ‘to my brother Godric’ her heart started to beat fast and she began to read out loud… Dear brother, When you read this letter I will be far, far away from home and even from Britain. I didn’t want you to find out this way and I definitely didn’t want to say good bye through a letter, but you forced me to. I know how much you love me as your little sister and how protective you are, especially after our parents death, but you must know that the heart wants what it wants and I love him, refusing to give your blessing to us is hurting me more than you can imagine! I know you’ve been busy with the opening and all your students, but stop for a second and think that love exist and the numbers are nothing…I don’t care that he is 17 years older than me, but he love me and he was serious when he asked you to give him your blessing, I can’t believe how cruel and rude your response was. That’s why it’s better for me to write instead to speak to you. He proposed me and I said yes, with or without your permission, because he is good, decent, caring man and I love him more than words! We are leaving Great Britain tonight and I don’t know if we will be back, you cannot separate us, not again, not anymore, dear brother! You can keep the house and everything in there, I give up my inheritance, I already have something precious he gave me and it’s not an object , unfortunately you will not be able to see it. I hope that one day you will understand me and eventually you will forgive me, it’s a shame you know, for a brother and sister with no parents, to give up on each other! I wish you good luck with Hogwarts, your students and everything from now on! Love, your little sister Anelim 03.09.987 Hermione couldn’t believe this, Godric Gryffindor had a little sister and she run away with someone, someone older then her! She was so curious, who was he and why Godric didn’t accept that man, knowing that he is loving his sister, how he was separated them, was she pregnant ‘something precious he gave me and it’s not an object’ was saying the letter? How they ended up, were they happy after all, was that running away from her brother worth it…how many children did they had? Hermione quickly looked at the other letter and her heart was jumping in excitement when she saw that was from Anelim too. Dear brother, I am writing this letter in tears, my heart is broken, I was waiting for you all day and my eyes were on that damn window, hoping that you will show up and I can finally will hug you! All the guests were trying to distract me and my grandchildren, four of them were showing me different gifts only to take my attention from you and from my disappointment. You were supposed to be here on that special day for me and my husband –the golden wedding , 50 anniversary of our wedding, in your only letter 50 years ago, you told me that you will come after 50 years only to see me alone, broken and without a husband that he will leave me with 2-3 children and I will live in misery, I will regret and I will beg for your forgiveness…so, I couldn’t wait for you to come and see how wrong you were, how many people had come, that we have 2 children, 4 grandchildren, a lot of friends and neighbors. I wanted to show you my home, my garden, my family, all photos of a happy memory you’ve missed and the most to show you that years are nothing and 17 is just a number, and your accusations that I am only 19 and stupid were so wrong…but you know what, you don’t deserve any of this, you don’t deserve to know my family or my friend, because I found out what you’ve done after Salazar left the school, I know that you said to Helga and Rowina that he hate muggles and muggleborns and he don’t want them in his House, I know how you turn all gryffindors against slytherins and I’ve heard that you made a cursed that everyone of them to hate, and never be friends or fall in love, this is so mean and stupid, how can you be this selfish and cruel…I can a sure you one thing, no matter your stupid curse, the real love will last forever and you can’s stop this. I just can not believe that my big brother, who was so good ,loving and a great person, became a monster. Don’t answer this letter, because for me my brother died 50 years ago… Goodbye , Your not so little sister Anelim Slytherin 06.09.1037 Hermione just froze, that was a real shock! Anelim escaped with Salazar Slytherin and Godric him self made sure to punish Salazar by turning students against each other, was that true? She looked at the date of the letter, that was a week after Godric Gryffindor’s death recording to the document of his death, that means he never had the chance to go at the anniversary and he didt read that second letter, a lot could had happen if he was there and see how wonderful Anelim ended up with Salazar. That was a bit shocking for Hermione, if what his sister telling him is true, that can change a lot in her favorite book. Salazar Slytherin turns out a loving husband, who could believe this. What could had happened if Godric didn’t turn out the students against each other…a lot of things probably. She looked away at the window, the rain had stopped and now a rainbow was shining in the sky. No one knows what really happened back then,but Hermione wanted to believe that the true love exists. She saw that letter lying next to her tea and softly smiled ‘why not’ she said to her self,then took a parchment and answered Draco, I am sorry that I couldn’t respond early, thank you for kind invitation, I will love to come, in fact there is something historical I want you to see…meet me tonight at 172 Upper St, London Sincerely, Hermione Granger


End file.
